


Lazy Morning

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You woke up rather early and noticed that Javier was awake too.





	Lazy Morning

You heard Javier breathing heavily behind you as you opened your sleepy eyes, yawning and wondering what woke him up so early. It was still rather dark in the tent, the sun was about to rise, probably.

It was cold as you were covered only with a thin blanket with no other clothes on.

Rolling on your back and turning your head to look at him, you blushed and felt the heat rushing through your body as you stared. Javier was lazily stroking himself, his breath shallow and quick, and his eyes on your body. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you up,” he said with a hoarse voice after the sleep. “Ahh-” 

Javier sighed and threw his head back, starting to stroke faster. 

“Mierda… What you’re doing to me…”

You bit your lip and decided to make a move, wrapping your fingers around his cock. Javier breathed in sharply, stopping, but then his hand carefully put away yours.

When Javier quickly pulled you under him, his chest pressing yous, you moaned when his lips found your neck and started softly sucking it. His cock was pressed to your stomach and you shifted a little, getting a quiet moan from Javier.

You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling Javier into a sloppy kiss. It was brief and two of you were a little distracted as you were slowly moving one of your hands down his torso, feeling his hot skin under your touch and some hair too. Javier’s lips were so soft, but you wanted to get back to something he stopped you from. You knew he liked it when you helped him to get release, but Javier seemed to be too shy to ask.

Javier’s breath hitched when your hand got back to his cock, slightly squeezing it at the base as he cursed. 

“Do you want me to continue?” you whispered as Javier burried his face in your neck, his hot breath against it making shivers going down your spine.

“Shit, yes,” he muttered, trying hard not to moan. He didn’t want to wake up an entire camp. You didn’t want that either.

You started slowly stroking him, hearing Javier breathing heavier now. 

And then you got another idea.

Pulling away from Javier, you tried to get up, but Javier’s hands immediately pulled you back into a tight embrase as his lips found yours, impatiently kissing you while his hands were wondering along your body, making you gasp.

“Javier,” you moaned and pulled away one more time, resting your hands on his bare chest. “Let me do something else.”

“Ah, you feel so good in my arms,” he said, teasingly biting your lip, not wanting to let you go. He leaned closer and kissed your shoulder. “I thought you liked this?”

He started leaving gentle kissed on your shoulder as you closed your eyes and breathed in sharply. Javier’s hands were carefully holding your hips as his thumbs were lightly brushing the skin. 

But when you got back to him and slowly stroked, Javier gasped and let you go, letting you lean in front of him.

“Lay back, Javi,” you whispered, watching him slightly closing his eyes in pleasure as you carefully kept stroking.

Javier froze when he saw you leaning closer to him, yours fingers wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t hold back a moan when you licked the tip of him, enjoying Javier’s reaction. 

You slowly stroked him again and then licked the whole length of him as Javier moaned.

“Mierda….”

You took the tip into your mouth and squeezed one of his balls, making Javier hiss, and swirled your tongue. 

Javier put his hand on your head, breathing heavily and trying hard not to buck into you, carefully pressing the back of your head so you’d take him more. 

“You feel so good, querida,” he whispered, his voice lower than usual. 

You started pulling him in and out, while one of your hand was stroking him, and you enjoyed this probably too much. 

As you were concentrated on making Javier feel good, you moved one of your hands to your clit, not able to resist, brushing it with your thumb. Javier started bucking into your mouth as his hand was holding your hand, making the pace quicker. 

You noticed that another Javier’s hand grabbed the blanket, clenching it as he cursed under his breath, panting. 

He pulled away from you and then released himself, now lazily stroking himself and moaning with his eyes closed. You leaned closer and kissed his lips, slowly and gently, as Javier wrapped his arms around your waist, smiling against the kiss. 

The piece of cloth, which was laying not very far away, was something you were looking for. So you took it and carefully cleaned Javier, as he was lovingly watching you.

When you finished, he pulled you into a hug, as two of you were laying on the bedroll now. Javier’s thumb was softly grazing your skin and you enjoyed being in his strong warm embrace. 

“I think I need to return the favor,” Javier whispered in your ear, his hand slowly moving down your back. 

You gasped and grabbed his hand when Javier firmly squeezed your thigh, making the heat go through your body.

“I think we’re not finished yet,” you looked at Javier and saw a smirk on his face.

He leaned closer into a passionate kiss, definitely not letting you sleep more this morning.

But you didn’t mind.


End file.
